Chi-chan's Rescue Mission
by SilenceofHeart
Summary: Oh no! Madoka and Keiichiro are kidnapped? Oh whatever should Chihiro do? Clean house, then rescue them. I update when I want to. Anime: Shounen Maid
1. Epilogue

"Ohaiyo, Chi-chan!" Madoka cheerfully said to Chihiro. Takatori Madoka, a guy who's rich from inheritance. He wore his normal white button up shirt, and comfortable looking dark grey pants. Today, he was wearing some kitten socks that Miyako gave him for his birthday. "What are we having today?"

"Oh, ohaiyo, Madoka." Chihiro "Chi" Komiya, a recently orphaned boy whose mother passed away and now is the housekeeper for his uncle Madoka. "Chi-chan te yobuna. (Don't call me chi-chan.) Today is washoku (japanese food)." Chihiro placed on the table a bowl of rice, grilled mackerel, miso soup, and pickled pumpkin. For Madoka, this was his favorite meal. "Keiichiro-san should have been here by now."

"Hm? Oh sou dayo ne. (Oh, right.) I wonder what he is doing." Madoka pulled out his red phone and dialed his number. Shinozaki Keiichiro, Madoka's childhood friend and personal assistant.

Xx Somewhere in a van xX

 ** _Piri Piri Piri_** His phone was ringing, but he couldn't get to it right now. Keiichiro woke up very groggy. _What happened? Oh that's right! I was shopping for Madoka when someone came from behind me and-!_ He stopped in his thoughts. He felt the restraints on him to hold him. His wrists were behind his back and a cord was wrapped tightly around them. A length of more cord was wrapped around his arms and body. His ankles were also tied together. He felt a thick cloth between his teeth, and tied tightly behind his head, meaning he was gagged. He could only see the cloth around his eyes which meant he was blindfolded. He didn't know how many there were but just from that one time, they were pretty strong.

Xx Madoka's house xX

 **Currently the number you have dialed is-**

"Hmm, strange. He's not picking up." Madoka relaxed in his chair and started eating. "Its delicious!"

"You always say that." Chihiro said. He had this weird feeling in his chest however that something was very wrong.


	2. The Beginning

Keiichiro woke up after a long van ride, in a dark prison cell. The walls were barren, the room smelled musty. The goons left him chained to a wall, his wrists above his head, shackled, and it kept him standing. He was slightly cold because his shirt had been taken off and left in a tossed head on the floor. His mouth now had a single strip of sticky duct tape sealing his lips shut. He couldn't figure out what these men wanted from Madoka other than his money. This was not random.

 **Takahiro Mansion**

" _What? How? When? Where?!"_ The sound of a frazzled Miyako was on the other side of the phone after Chihiro picked it up. Chihiro almost never picks up.

"We don't know, but he's missing and his cell phone had been turned off." Madoka was already trying to get resourced to fuel a Keiichiro Search Party for him. He had been messy at times, and this was a mess that just needed to happen, and Chihiro didn't care on this _one_ occasion. Among all the mess on the floor and the table, there was a black envelope sitting in Keiichiro's notebook. He never leaves that there.

" _Otou-san! Keiichiro's gone missing! We have to help find him!"_ _Click!_ Miyako was finding him and probably going to hug him. With Miyako and Madoka's resources, in about 20 minutes, all major news casters had the story, social media was blowing up everywhere, and the kidnappers knew that this was a big deal.

"Want to open it?" Madoka handed the black envelope to Chi-chan. Carefully, Chihiro opened the flap and pulled out a single white card. A phone number was typed onto it and a time was stamped on there. "18:00." Madoka looked at the clock that read 15:45. "2 hours and 15 minutes. We have to get people to track this stuff." Madoka worked fast. He had the police here, detectives here, and every responder at his mansion within 10 minutes. Everywhere had wires, cables, antennae, and even small radio towers built to catch the guys that kidnapped Keiichiro.

"Chihiro!" Hino ran from his place to Madoka's in a hope that he would be able to help. Chihiro came to the door and led him into his room.

"Hino, you know this is a very important time right!" Chihiro was scolding him like an adult would to their child.

"But, I have a plan!" Hino said with overflowing levels of happiness. Every officer was branched on the first floor, Hino and Chihiro were on the second. They didn't here the inside man gas the entire force, and others in the foyer. Madoka tried to fight it, however an unseen person hit the back of his neck, causing him to fall into unconsciousness. Outside, a black van drove up, and the two men tossed Madoka into the back. Hino and Chihiro witnessed this and partically saw one of the guys that kidnapped him. It was a gorilla to them since he was so big. Then they saw it drive away, leaving sleeping, unconscious cops and two young witnesses behind.

 **Hey guys! I'm not dead yet! Anyway, this is a little different path of how I wanted the story to go, but I think it turned out good. Review, follow and favorites are always welcome! I always read the reviews!**


End file.
